


These Words are Far Too Tired

by dnd_beyond



Category: Alan Wake (Video Game), Fahrenheit | Indigo Prophecy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crossover, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnd_beyond/pseuds/dnd_beyond
Summary: Lucas wasn't supposed to find out about that. When they had gotten together, they made a deal. Alan wouldn't write about Lucas' powers, and everything would be fine between them.





	These Words are Far Too Tired

**Author's Note:**

> here i am, procrastinating again :)

Alan opened the door to his apartment,which squeaked loudly and Alan winced slightly as he knew Lucas wasmost likely sleeping. Lucas had worked all night and while Alan wasout, Lucas had called him to say he would be sleeping when Alan got home, so please don't wake him up.  
"Lucas?" He whispered, in case the dark haired man was awake, and he would know Alan was home. He knew he was right to call out when he heard the padding of bare feet on wooden floor towards his direction. He set down his bag by the door and slipped his shoes off. When he turned around, Lucas was leaning against the door frame to the kitchen. Alan froze. There was Lucas,still looking exhausted, the hint of dark circles to come under hiseyes, and holding Alan's new manuscript.

Shit.

Lucas wasn't supposed to find out about that. When they had gotten together, they made a deal. Alan wouldn't write about Lucas' powers, and everything would be fine between them.  
Alan tried for the "I can explain..."  
"Don't, Alan." The worst part was Lucas didn't even sound angry. He sounded disappointed, sure, but mostly he sounded tired, "We had a deal. What we had was something set in place, something you wouldn't break. You made the promise yourself."  
"Can we at least talk about it? It isn't directly about you, you know. There are a ton of books about superheroes out there."  
Lucas closed his eyes and leaned against the pillar, trying to stay upright, "it's 2 in the morning. We can talk tomorrow. I'm going to bed."  
There was a hardness in his voice that Alan hadn't heard since he found Lucas shrugging off Alan's help when he found Lucas on the streets. Lucas turned around and shuffled back to their room. What stung Alan the most wasn't the fact that he had completely brushed off Alan, it was the fact that there was nothing. Not even the barest hint of disappointment, or anger. Just the unsaid 'I thought I could trust you'. Alan made the executive decision to take the couch instead of following Lucas back to the bedroom. Alan wished the whole thing was a misunderstanding, but Lucas was right. They had made a pact that Alan had so obviously broken. He was in no way going to write about his own experiences, and Lucas wasn't a writer so he didn'thave to worry about it. He had, however, destroyed the one agreement made between them, that Alan wouldn't write about Lucas. He had made the plot to his next novel Lucas' life story. It was intriguing, and would definitely sell. Alan didn't write a lot of supernatural, but he was giving it his best shot, and so far he was doing pretty well, he told himself. He was good at adventure, not monsters, but this was honestly fun. It was. Now all he felt was a lead ball settle in his abdomen. He didn't bother changing as his pyjamas were in the bedroom, but he grabbed a spare blanket from the cupboard, took off his shirt and wrapped himself in the blanket before flopping down on the couch like a fish out of water. He stuck a hand out of the blanket to reposition the couch cushion underneath his head. He regretted taking his shirt off, because the apartment's heating really sucked in the winter, and Lucas wasn't there beside him either. But if it would make his boyfriend feel better by morning, he would suffer through this.  
It got to the pointwhere he did put his shirt back on, but by then it did nothing to keep out the chill, he forced his body to stop shivering, transferring the vibrating to his teeth instead. It was warm enough that he wouldn't get overly cold, but it was cold enough that he was going to get little sleep, slipping in and out of a state of dozing.

It wasn't light yet, when Alan was shaken awake. His head was pounding and his throat was unbearably dry and scratchy. He felt achy all down his back and legs, and he knew he was in for a hell of a day.  
He opened one eye and stared at the figure come into focus, and very slowly did Alan recognize Lucas. The other man helped Alan sit up, but didn't sit close to him. He curled up in a ball on the other side of the couch, and a small something in Alan died a little bit. Alan kept his eyes closed, regardless of how awake he was at this point.  
The following "can we talk?" from the man across from him was so small Alan almost missed it. The metaphorical elephant was officially sitting on his chest now. With all his previous relationships, that line always meant nothing good. Alan made a small sound in his throat which he immediately regretted afterword, but Lucas took it as a sign to continue.   
"Just... about earlier."   
"Mhm?"  
"It's just... I don't know. I was tired, I overreacted and we should have talked it out-" But Lucas was cut off by Alan for a moment, him sitting up and finally opening his eyes.   
"No, you don't have to be sorry for it. It was my fault in the beginning. I broke the one rule we had because I wanted to write. I won't apologize for the writing itself, there is never a stupid story, only a stupid writer. It was wrong, what I did. We had a pact and I only wanted to sell a stupid book."  
"I-"  
"No, wait a minute," Alan held a hand up, "let me finish. We had one agreement, and I straight-up ignored it, and that was wrong of me. I was too busy thinking of how this would sell instead of how you would react to this." Alan took a breath, "I'm sorry."  
Much to Alan's surprise, Lucas actually had a small smile on his face, other than what Alan thought would have been either blank or a scowl.   
Alan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "what are you smiling at?"   
Lucas let out a startled laugh, as if he hadn't been expecting the question. "I just didn't expect you to apologize at the length you did, that's all. It's unusual coming from you. N- not that I don't appreciate it, it just through me off guard a bit."   
Alan flicked him in the shoulder. "I can be nice if I want to."   
"I know," Lucas replied, "sometimes it's just hidden behind an icy exterior."   
Alan shrugged. It was true, but that didn't mean he didn't love Lucas any less.


End file.
